


Guard You With My Life

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard, Childhood Sweethearts, Cousins, F/M, Jon is a Targaryen, Kidnapping, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: A familiar face from the past turns up when she needed the most. A love rekindled.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with protective Jon after watching that tent scene in S6x09 when he said those words to her.. Arrghh so hot..

“I’m sorry to leave you like this Miss Stark but it’s an important family emergency. I’ll make sure arrangements are made for my temporary replacement,” Brienne apologised the moment she entered the room. Sansa turned to see the statuesque Head of Security standing behind her. Her assistant Podrick was as usual next to her. 

Sansa had heard of news of Brienne’s father’s illness. He was at death’s door, a whisper away from breathing his last, his health ravaged by Stage 4 lymphoma. Sansa sighed and sat on her velvet sofa and motioned to Brienne and Podrick to sit with her. 

“Please Brienne, Podrick, sit. What news of his health, my dear? I heard talk but I wanted to know from you,” Sansa asked with concern. Brienne and Podrick had served her family well in almost half a decade. They were like family to her. Now that, Father and Mother were gone. And Robb had moved to Europe with Talisa a few months after their wedding. Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon were the ones holding down the fort that was Winterfell estate. 

Brienne glanced down and almost choked on a sob. Sansa understood what she was going through. She had been through the same, twice. She decided that a sabbatical would do her well. Perhaps Podrick could use a break too. 

“Take as much time as you need, Brienne. You can never be replaced, you know that. Both of you. Go and do what you need to do and when you come back, the position is still yours if you want it.”

Brienne felt a tear roll down her cheek. She was fortunate enough to have worked with the Starks, one of the most influential and noble families in the North of the country. The huge yet humble mansion had seen fifteen generations of Starks live and die and a large number of them had been pioneers in building the North to what it was today. Brienne nodded and smiled. Sansa grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance. Her blue eyes sparkled, slightly wet with her own tears. 

Sansa watched as Podrick hauled the last suitcase into the van that was leaving for the airport. She hated goodbyes but this wasn’t really a goodbye. Brienne will be back a better person perhaps. Sansa gave her a hug and some words of encouragement. She watched and waved as the van left and faded into the distance. 

“Sansa,” she heard a familiar voice calling her name. Sansa turned and was met with dark eyes hiding behind dark curls holding a suitcase. Sansa felt a hitch in her breath and her stomach doing a somersault. Jon. 

“Jon. What are you doing here?” Sansa could only manage to breathe out a few words in greeting. Jon smiled, he secretly loved how he could still effortlessly surprise his favourite cousin after all these while. Jon had to step back and receive Sansa as she leapt into his arms for a tight long awaited embrace. She smelled like how he remembered her that day by the great oak tree by the lake. Lavender and rose. His memories came flooding back all at once. Her lips, her smooth and soft fiery red hair. They were teenagers but that memory presented itself as if it happened just yesterday. 

“My flight was delayed. I would have gotten in yesterday night. Maybe surprise you and the family during dinner or something,” Jon whispered into her ears as she nuzzled against his scruffy beard. He smelled wonderful, freshly scrubbed and clean, the way Sansa loved it. Sansa had to refrain from kissing her cousin whom she had adored since she was 13. 

She would always be grateful to him for saving her life. If it wasn’t for Jon, Sansa would be in a grave at 13 years old. Death by drowning. It was Jon who pulled her out of the deep end of the lake during a hot summer day and resuscitated her. The moment she got to breathing again, the first person she opened her eyes to was Jon. She could never ever repay him for what he did, even after times she was unkind to him. 

She had a skewed impression of her cousin growing up, no thanks to her friend Jeyne Poole who was always in on the town’s latest gossip. The story that was told of him being a bastard and a stain upon the Stark family name, when her Aunt Lyanna had eloped with the then already engaged Rhaegar Targaryen. But it all came to light when Lyanna and Rhaegar revealed their marriage and Jon was born legitimately of Targaryen and Stark blood. Unfortunately, a car crash took their lives that left Jon on his own. That summer was a difficult one to forget and a horrible one to remember. Despite all the tragedies that fell upon Jon and his family, there was never any resentment nor bitterness in him. Somehow, Jon seemed to have a knowing that things were going to turn out all right in the end. And of all people, Jon was always kind to her. Sansa then vowed to never be mean to her cousin again.

“I have no words except that I’m so happy to see you! Oh I missed you!” Sansa squealed as she finally parted from their embrace and looped her arm around his elbow as they made their way into the house. Sansa called for the butler to inform the rest of the Starks of Jon’s arrival and to prepare a feast for dinner that night. 

“Oh no need to tell Robb, he knows about me coming here. He was the one who wanted me to come and stay, ” Jon quipped as he opened to unpack his suitcase he placed onto the bench as Sansa showed him into his old room. It was just like before, except the posters were gone and the walls were newly painted. Sansa turned and looked at him, her eyes questioning his. 

“Stay? What do you mean, stay?” 

Jon decided to unpack later and walked over to Sansa who was standing by the large windows. He had always loved the view of the garden from his room. Uncle Ned and Aunt Catelyn were always so generous with him when they looked after him. Jon faced Sansa and held out his hand for hers. 

“Sansa, I heard what happened to you. That Ramsay fellow, I’m glad he’s dead. I wanted to kill him myself, leave the firm and kill that fucker for what he did. Robb told me everything. I know it’s been a while but thought I’d grab the opportunity when I heard there was a position open,” Jon explained, his mouth slowly forming into a smile at the end of his sentence. Sansa smiled back shyly, though her memories of the assault sometimes kept her up at night. 

Sansa felt Jon’s fingers tuck in a stray hair behind her ear and then leaned in to kiss her on her forehead. His skin and lips were hot to the touch. Despite the constant chilly winter weather in Winterfell, Jon was always warm to the touch. 

“So, you’re my new Head of Security now? Did Brienne ask you to do this? Be her replacement? Because I’ll have you know that she’s not replaceable,” Sansa gave a chortle, and poked his chest. 

“Oh no she isn’t. I know that. I don’t need a title for me to make sure you’re safe do I? Be there when you call me? Although I don’t do coffee runs. That’s what I told Robb. I will do most things for her royal highness Sansa but she can get her own coffee.”

Sansa gave Jon a playful smack on his arm. She could trust Robb to look out for her. Even though he was far away with his own family, he was always looking out for his siblings and he and Jon were almost siamese twins. Inseparable since birth. 

“Right. Thanks to Robb I guess. So you’ll do anything? For me?” Sansa teased him, batting her eyelids playfully at Jon. Jon’s eyes were now gazing lovingly into hers, his face somehow softened and there was a look that she remembered. The day she and Jon had their first kiss. Under the oak tree. To Sansa it was a gesture of heartfelt gratitude and appreciation. And an olive branch of sorts to make peace with Jon for all the times she had been awful to him. But to Jon it was something else. Something he knew would be with him as long as Sansa was still walking this earth. 

“Anything for you. I’ll guard you with my life if I have to, sweet girl.”

Time seemed to stand still as she watched how Jon slowly leaned in to press his lips on hers, making her quiver and recall their shared memory. Soon, their tongues were crashing into each other’s and Jon’s hands were undoubtedly roaming lower to her waist and slowly down her buttocks. Their fierce lip lock was only interrupted by Sansa pulling away, only to walk towards the door to lock it. And sauntering over to his bed. Jon felt his cock stir and come alive. He had never been hard like this before, in a matter of seconds. Jon took off his trenchcoat and blazer as he walked over to Sansa on his bed. She looked exquisite as he remembered her. But more womanly, with her full breasts and curves that made his mouth water. Now she was sitting seductively on his bed, waiting for him to pounce on her. 

Sansa loved how good he looked in a suit. He kept his lean and muscular physique all these time, and she loved how his well defined biceps shaped his sleeves. And there it was, an obvious bulge in his trousers that made Sansa gush between her legs. The anticipation was killing her. 

How long she had dreamed of this? Ever since her almost drowning incident she and Jon had gotten on fabulously and they had kept in touch often even when he was away. She knew that after she had graduated high school that her crush on Jon was more than just a crush. She had never known a man like Jon, the brave, sweet and gentle soul that he was. She was in love. She didn’t dare tell a soul, afraid of being judged for being in love with her own cousin. 

When he left the North to join Uncle Benjen’s security firm, Sansa was happy for him yet sad. When she heard news of his new girlfriend, she was devastated. So debilitating was the heartbreak that led her to meeting the murderous Ramsay Bolton. She was vulnerable and needed a rebound guy, someone to take her mind off Jon. 

Ramsay had said all the right things and did everything right. Up until she decided to not lie to herself and ended it. She wasn’t happy and Ramsay wasn’t Jon. And that was when all the horrors started. He terrorised her and her colleagues at work, stalked her, burned down her apartment as proof that she was dead while he kidnapped her and tortured her, left her scars she had to laser off to erase the nightmare. She was glad it was all over when Robb and Mother came to her rescue. How Ramsay died she did not want to know. He deserved to die. He and his traitorous family. From then on Mother had promised a bodyguard for Sansa, in the form of Brienne Tarth. 

Catelyn met Brienne who came forward and saved her life when she was caught in an altercation involving the Lannisters. The Lannisters were a powerful family that had their claws on everything and everyone in the South and the Capital and Catelyn was convinced Ned hadn’t died of natural causes. Brienne Tarth hated the Lannisters just as much as Catelyn did as she believed it was them who was behind the death of her former love, Renly Baratheon. With her ally in Brienne, however, her investigation was not welcomed and soon Catelyn was caught up in a scandal that threatened the safety of her family. Catelyn had to think twice before avenging Ned’s death. The last straw that broke her was Sansa’s assault and kidnapping. Catelyn felt it in her bones that the Lannisters were behind it. Catelyn couldn’t be strong any longer. Not without Ned. 

Catelyn’s sorrow consumed her till she was too sick to care for her own children and passed away. She made Brienne vow to watch over her family as long as they were alive and especially Sansa. However, Sansa didn’t think she needed a bodyguard but when simple social occasions became a traumatic event one after another, Sansa gave in to her Mother’s last wishes, knowing that she needed time to cope and deal with her post traumatic stress disorder. 

“What are you thinking of, my sweet Sansa?”

Jon’s voice brought her back to the heated moment as she faced Jon sitting on the bed with her, his shirt unbuttoned and looking sexy as hell. Sansa didn’t feel lust or wanton desire this time, she felt love and peace and joy that she was finally with a man she had always loved. Sansa didn’t know what came over her as she cupped his face, looking deep into his dark grey eyes and said the three words she had always wanted to say to him. 

“I love you.”

Jon’s eyes widened in surprise and was stunned into silence. Sansa didn’t care if he didn’t love her yet or said it back to her, important thing was that she loved him. And that he knew it. 

Jon grabbed her hands from his face and kissed her deeply and desperately, hungry for her. He wanted to make sure it was really her saying those words to him and that he wasn’t daydreaming. Jon pushed Sansa down gently until they were both lying on the bed. Jon’s lips wandered down to her neck and gradually peppered her heaving chest with kisses. Sansa’s shirt dress had come undone in a matter of seconds as Jon’s hands caressed her breasts and pinched her teats that made her gasp with pleasure. Sansa hands grabbed a fistfuls of his soft curls as he made his way down further to her thighs. Sansa shivered in anticipation and felt her wetness growing. Sansa hissed in pleasure as she felt Jon’s hands deftly removing her panties and let out a whimper as his hot breath caressed her wet slit. She moaned out loud when Jon had his fingers gently part her folds, to gain oral access and kiss her down there. She never had a man put their mouth on her like that before and the feeling was highly erotic. Sansa felt a gush slip out of her again. There was pressure building in her loins and it was coming to a head. 

Jon stuck out his tongue and licked at the small fleshy pink nub as his fingers delved in to stroke her inner walls. She was delicious in his mouth. Sweet and tangy, just as he had imagined. There was some resistance and tightness that greeted his fingers that told Jon he had to ease into her and be gentle. What Jon was doing was driving Sansa mad with desire and the pressure was now rapidly building inside of her. It rose until Sansa almost screamed out his name as she rode out her intense pleasure wave. Jon watched as Sansa twisted around arching her back and tremble from her orgasm. What a beautiful sight she was. Even when she was coming, Sansa looked elegant and almost divine. His heart did a leap at the sight of her coming down from her ascent. Jon believed it may have been her first orgasm. It made him smile that somehow he was her first in a way. Sansa calmed down, still panting hard from the gratifying intensity she had just experienced and tried to land back down to earth. She felt like she was floating. 

“I fucking love you, Sansa Stark. Ever since that day by the lake, under the oak tree. I’ve always loved you. No one else would take that place, my love. Only you.”

Jon had moved up to face Sansa and his hard cock was nicely positioned at her entrance. Jon knew it was now or never. He would make her his this time. It was Sansa and had always been. He was a fool to think he could forget her by being with another. And he almost lost her. He would not lose her again. 

“Jon, I need you. I want you inside me Jon. Take me, I’m yours.”

Sansa’s pleading voice gave him all he needed and gave his cock a gentle thrust into her wet folds. She was burning hot and well lubricated yet snug. It was like a warm wet hug. Jon felt like home and it took him all he had to not come there and then. She felt fantastic. It was as if Sansa was made and shaped just for him. They were meant to be. 

Sansa gasped as Jon’s cock made its way into her, feeling full within her, stroking her insides. The friction and Jon’s gentle thrusting along with his tender kisses felt explosive. It was better than she had dreamed of. Jon moved slowly, pumping in and out, careful not to lose it and spill in her. Every stroke his cock made, her inner walls massaged it and sucked it in as if a part of Sansa was hungry for him. Jon felt he hit a spot that immediately made Sansa howl with pleasure and she shook and quivered again in her second orgasm. This time, he felt her as her walls contracted and squeezed him, milking his cock dry. It was too much for him and Jon tried to pull out but the wonderful sensation pulled him back in. He howled too as he spilled in her, convinced he had never come so much in his life ever. 

Jon smothered Sansa with kisses as he took deep breaths to calm down from his own orgasm and rolled over to her side and spooned her. He didn’t stop kissing her neck and back, he couldn’t get enough of her. 

“Sansa? I’m sorry.. I-I was reckless my love. I should have pulled out. But, sweet girl, whatever happens, I want to be here for you. I'll never leave you. Not now, not ever. I’m all yours,” Jon finally said, voicing his concerns but he wanted to assure Sansa. There was no doubt of his love for this woman. The idea of Sansa carrying his child was something he hadn’t considered but now, it seemed like an attractive possibility. But of course it was up to Sansa. 

Sansa turned around to face him and smiled. She was on the pill but hearing Jon making plans for a possible future almost immediately made her heart leap with joy. She would give him as many babies as he wanted. If they all turned out as kind, brave and gentle like him. 

“Well I guess you’re kind of stuck with me now, Jon Targaryen. You’ll have to guard me and do more than that, sometimes at night in my room too.”

Jon chuckled. Yes, he was here to fill in temporarily for Brienne as Robb had asked him to. Somehow, he had a feeling he would be around for much, much longer. He didn’t mind, only thing to do now was to tell the rest of the family and make it public. He wasn’t going to waste anymore time now. He didn’t care what others would think of them. And he was certain Robb would give his blessings. Robb had always known Jon had something for Sansa, only he didn’t ask him about it. But for now, Sansa and only Sansa’s opinion and judgement mattered to him. 

Perhaps, he would stop by the jewellers tomorrow if he could sneak in some free time without Sansa knowing. It was time. He had found his second and better half, he would complete their joining as one by making her his wife. 

“Oh well you’re stuck with me too. I’ll guard you with my life, for the rest of my life, if you’ll have me forever, Sansa Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: jonsaforlife


End file.
